Greek Myth of Our Time
by quiet-one145
Summary: A girl finds herself on an adventure after remembering past things while vacationing in Greece. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek Myths or their past stories.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZ!" The school bell rang striking the beginning of the out of school season for the high scholars at Hillridge High. As all the students fled out of the school leaving all headaches of homework behind and instead thinking about sleeping in and spending days at the beach. They greeted friends and started to gather things out of their lockers. Even the teacher left knowing happily they wouldn't have to deal with them as much unless they had summer school.  
  
One girl stayed in her seat still reading a book. She closed Aphrodite: Love and Lust and glanced out the window watching two girls walking past the 10th Grade classroom she was in. 'This is going to be another one of those summers where there is nothing to do' she thought sadly. She gathered her binder and some loose papers up and left the classroom, her eyes downcast.  
  
"Hey Erika, Erika Sanderson!"  
  
The girl turned around to see who was calling her but already knew it could only be her friend. "Hey Brianna." Erika's expression had now changed to look happy. She smiled Brianna playing with her wavy brown hair pulled back into her ponytail. Her light brown eyes showed any true feelings that she might have had. It was hard for her to hide her true feelings about anything.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Brianna asked her expression changing to confusion.  
  
Finally Erika burst out on the high side of yelling, "I don't get what's so big about Summer Vacation. Why do we have to have such a long vacation where we forget everything we do for the past 10 months."  
  
"Erika, the big thing is we finally get a chance to have a little 'R and R' and what else is better than that?"  
  
"Well maybe two more months of learning. I mean I could help plan out the schedule. See, if we just have no school every other Friday then things could balance out and-"  
  
"Erika, you need a life!" Brianna cut in exasperated.  
  
"Do I really? I believe if we improved the days we go to school, I would in fact have on."  
  
"Yeah well I got one," said Brianna laughing, "Adam glued Mr. Bokofuzah to his seat."  
  
"Did he get in trouble?"  
  
"What do you think? It's on the last day of school. What happened?" Erika shook her head in annoyance of all the immatureness. "Listen, I gotta go buh bye."  
  
"Bye," said Brianna.  
  
Erika walked down the steps leaving school until she would reach 11th grade. She walked home slowly breathing in the Californian air.  
  
It was extremely hot and probably in the high 80's or lower 90's. She finally got to her house and she walked down her driveway and fumbled her keys around until she found the right one.  
  
She opened the door and felt cold air brush across her sun-warmed face. 'Well, home alone, what to do?' She thought as she slowly went upstairs to her room.  
  
Erika dropped her bag down upon her desk chair and walked over to her canopy bed. She plopped down staring through the see through curtains above her bed right above her on the ceiling laid a picture of a majestical place she knew she would never see. There was a waterfall with flower floating all around it. Leaves all fresh and new. It was beautiful. She smiled thinking of Persephone making flower and looking at the ones she didn't like and simply pulling them out.  
  
Erika closed her eyes for a moment. Then she heard a noise from her computer telling her that someone just instant messaged her. She opened her eyes slowly and walked over to the desk and saw that her cousin, Sam, had just sent her a message. He was signed on as GreekMatrix:  
  
GreekMatrix: Hey Erika  
  
Cailigurl23: hey  
  
GreekMatrix: How's school?  
  
Caligurl23: over. . .  
  
GreekMatrix: You quit school??  
  
Caligurl23: *sigh* no summer vacation is here  
  
GreekMatrix: Oh. . . anyways my family was wondering if you would like to come to Greece. . . from late June to late August  
  
Caligurl23: I want to but I don't know. . . can I call you like 4 hours from now when its like 5 am here?  
  
GreekMatrix: okay  
  
Caligurl23: what are you doing up at 1 am anyways?  
  
GreekMatrix: ^^ you will see when you come (nuffin bad^^)  
  
Caligurl23: if I come lol bye  
  
GreekMatrix: bye  
  
She logged off really excited. How could she approach her parents?  
  
A/N: okay it stinks right now and It doesn't have to do with Greek Mythology YET it is to come in I think chapter three but it has to start out somewhere right? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don not own Greek Myths. Chapter 2 Erika slept for two hours in and out of complete consciousness. When she finally couldn't take it anymore, she went out side for an hour and played basketball.  
  
She finally saw her dad's car come around the corner. Erika put the basketball away and slowly started walking over to her dad's car.  
  
"We have to talk, will mom be home soon?" Erika asked trying to hide all of her excitement and not interrupt with the question.  
  
"She'll be home soon enough," he said warily grabbing his suitcase out of the back seat.  
  
"Okay, well maybe I could approach each of you at a time," Erika said hopefully as if it was her dad's decision to ask the question then and there.  
  
"Perhaps," said her dad.  
  
"Well, I was talking to Sam from Greece online and he asked me if I wanted to stay with him and his family in Greece over the summer... "  
  
"And?" her dad said, his eyebrows rising.  
  
"Can I go?" Erika asked praying in her head for all known and unknown reasons why she should go.  
  
"I need to talk to your mother and then call over in Greece," he said simply as if going to the park to play on the jungle gym when she was younger.  
  
"Okay..." Erika said.  
  
"Do you even have a passport?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, we went to England once and I was fine there," she replied.  
  
"You got lost."  
  
"It was a busy street."  
  
"You were with us." "So? I will just be with my cousins."  
  
"Here's your mother," he said knowing that he obviously wouldn't win this protest.  
  
Erika's mom opened the door to her car and got out. Erika paraded over to her.  
  
"I gots to tell you suntin," said Erika in a baby-ish talk.  
  
"Could we go inside first?" her mom asked waving her already glowing face on her trying to cool herself down.  
  
"Sure, but you must hear me out," Erika said seriously.  
  
"Who- uh-okay," her mom said walking over to the door.  
  
They walked into the house and sat down on the couch. Erika turned to her mom and dad and started to explain. When she had finished, you look over to them to see their expression.  
  
Her moms was almost hard to figure out but she saw in her eyes, like Erika's, that they were easy to interpret and saw excited ness. Her dad's were full of concern.  
  
"Can I talk with your father in private honey?" she asked.  
  
"Is that a good thing?" she whispered to her mom. Her mom merely gave her an assuring smile and Erika walked away her heart filled with hope.  
  
Erika walked up to her room and logged onto her computer. She surfed the Internet for a while and finally went onto her instant messenger. The minute she went on she got a pop up from her cousin:  
  
GreekMatrix: can you?  
  
Caligurl23: I dunno yet, they are talking  
  
There was a knock at the door and her father and mother entered in. "We just called from Greece," said her father.  
  
"Can I go," Erika said now clearly having had to wait long enough to know.  
  
Both parents nodded. "NICE," Erika said almost screaming.  
  
"When do I go?" she asked grinning.  
  
"Well, we thought since today is Thursday you would have enough time to leave on Saturday, they told us that they had bought plane tickets for s in hope you would like to go solo."  
  
"Oh my . . . thank you." Soon enough after ten minutes of talk of school, her parents left her to get packed by herself.  
  
After a while, she decided to call Brianna with the news.  
  
"Hello?" Brianna's voice called over the phone.  
  
"Hey Bri," said Erika, "I got some news."  
  
"What something happened that I don't know about?"  
  
"Yeah! -I'm going to Greece! Over the whole summer!"  
  
There was a pause then, "Your kidding! Oh my gosh! Can I come over? We must talk"  
  
"Sure," said Erika, her smile fading. She had forgotten how this might affect her friendship with Brianna.  
  
Twenty minutes later Erika heard a knock at the door and ran down to get Brianna out of the cooling weather since the sun was going down.  
  
"Hey Erika." Said Brianna stepping inside with a backpack.  
  
"Hola chica," Erika said grinning.  
  
"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Sanderson," Brianna said nodding to them, "I cant believe Erika is going to Greece can you?"  
  
Mr. Sanderson walked away frowning. Brianna gave Erika a confused look who merely gave her a look back. "Your father is not sure he wants you to go," Erika's mom said from behind her.  
  
Erika nodded then looked over at Brianna and said," Let's go up to my room."  
  
They ran upstairs and Erika told her about the online message all the way to the answer of if she could go.  
  
"So you're leaving Saturday?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, I figured you'd be really busy but I got you and myself a diary. We can write to each other about the days events and give it to each other at the end of the summer," Brianna said hesitantly holding back tears.  
  
"Brianna, I will miss you a lot. I promise to write in it at least every other day. I promise to keep good care of the diary."  
  
Brianna and Erika hugged knowing they would miss each other so much. The yearly rituals of going down to the beach every morning and walking down the streets.  
  
This would all be missed.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~~_~~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_  
  
A/N I haven't quite gotten to the Greek Mythology part, but it will come. I hope people like my story even if it doesn't have much to do with Greek Myths yet. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek Myths...  
  
Reni Rena- thanks for the review so much! I love to get feed back at what need help and believe me I need help;)I try to write a lot but it never seems to add up to something...hmmm possibly elaboration...I will think about it thanks!  
  
Gwen-Underhill-thanks I appreciate it...I wasn't sure how people would like it glad to here you like it^^  
  
Princess Amara of Conte: Thanks for the review. I am not Greek nor know many people who are Greek (though come to think of it I do know someone who has gone to Greece...). I will try my best to make sure that if she goes into the any shopping areas, she will have her cousins (who moved there from California some time ago and now permanently live in Greece). I have never really seen pictures of the island part of Greece but I have seen the inland area so I will cross my fingers. If I do have a mistake please tell me and I will quickly edit it(. P.S. I wish there were italics too-_-.  
  
AngellicHuntress: I am obsessed with Greek Mythology as well. Thank you for the review...the story (though can be really hard to write at times) is lots of fun to write.  
  
Arleen: I love writing the plot and different ideas constantly flash into my head, the hardest part is to take the path of an idea that is close to my original plot. I am really bad at editing. Sorry about that. I think I will try harder to make sure my story makes sense to all readers.  
  
Thanks to Kaylee for helping me figure out some editing problems. Come on now! Let's give kaylee a hand. * Applaud * ** **Stand for a dream  
  
Well here is the story:  
  
**Erika was playing hide and seek in the park. "Ready or not, here I come." She looked up as a small child of six. "Now where could Sam and Bob be?" she said out loud. They had to be out there somewhere in the park...**  
  
Erika awoke on Saturday after her confusing dream to her alarm clock. She lay in bed for some time thinking of her trip that would take place that night. She looked at her clock to see 7:00 AM spread across it.  
  
She sighed, and rolled out of bed onto the floor and crawled over to the dresser, her legs numb in tiredness. After she had managed to put some form of comfy sweatpants and a t-shirt on, she went down the stairs now able to stand and walk. Her parents were down stairs eating breakfast.  
  
"Want some pancakes honey?" asked her mom kindly.  
  
"Yes, please! I am starving," she said brushing a loose piece of hair that had escaped her ponytail, out of her face.  
  
"Well, ready for tonight?" her father asked hesitantly clearly slightly unsure of himself.  
  
"Yeah, and I can't wait to actually be in Greece, away from California..." Erika trailed off excitedly. Her mom started to laugh but started to break into a cough when seeing Erika's dad's expression.  
  
"Yes, well do you have things to do on the plane?" asked her mom.  
  
"Well, I am bringing about 20 books, my CD player, many batteries, and some drawing and writing paper," said Erika looking up at the ceiling to try and remember.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_2o minutes later~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Erika had left to go out side and take pictures that would hopefully last over the summer.  
  
Before she had left she had already used 5 pictures of her house and family. All she could do was hope she didn't ruin them.  
  
She walked around everywhere. She walked to the park, school, the beach and then...Brianna's house.  
  
Erika walked up to the step of Brianna's door and rang the doorbell. Brianna answered smiling.  
  
"Hey, come to say your goodbyes have you?" Brianna asked.  
  
"Yep," said Erika taking a picture at random, "and play paparazzi."  
  
"Come on in," said Brianna opening the door fully. For the next couple of hours Brianna and Erika listened to music and talked about the communication of getting to each other.  
  
"Well that leaves phone out of the question." Erika said crossing out that idea of the notepad.  
  
"How about we just stick with the journals before we become broke." Brianna said.  
  
Erika and Brianna finally left the house together to go to Erika's to eat. Then they left for the airport with Erika's parents. Brianna and Erika tried to say everything but Greece while in the car together because it broke both their hearts secretly to not be near each other that summer.  
  
When she made it to her gate, she stopped and her parents each gave her a hug and a kiss. She saw tears in her mom's eyes and it struck her that her mom, though she didn't show it, would miss her as well and wasn't ready to leave her.  
  
Her father grabbed something out of his pocket and said "Here, I got this ring for you. It was at some old type of shop, the man said it stands for balance among us..."  
  
She stared at it. It looked different from the other rings...maybe it was the fact that gold was entwined among the silver ring piece and on the top rest two circles diagonal from each other and then to rectangles crossing over each other. The circles were rainbow like with every color shining out and the rectangles were pure black.  
  
"Thank you," she said smiling purely.  
  
"You better go," her mom said slowly.  
  
"Not before I say good bye," said Brianna jumping nearly on top of her into a bear hug. Brianna her friend since she was in kindergarten and Erika had tripped and fell and Brianna had helped her up...this was the Brianna who had helped her through life. She could only hope she could make it through a summer with out her.  
  
"Well...bye," Erika squeaked out taking the ring off her and holding it tightly.  
  
Erika slowly walked through the connector between the airport and plane. When she found her seat, she sat down and pulled out Aphrodite: Love and Lust then buckled her seatbelt and began to read until she heard over the intercom, "Welcome to flight A2134541, non-stop flight to Athens, Greece. Please prepare for takeoff."  
  
The rest of the plane ride was a blur between reading, music, drawing, and staring into the sky...and sleep.  
  
**Erika continued to look for Sam and Bob but then she saw a forest. "Maybe they are in there," she said. She walked into the forest. The trees made it seem dark and eerie but yet it also seemed magical. She eventually forgot hide and seek and was going down a dirt trail. She had to continue.**  
  
"Passengers, we are now over Athens, Greece. It is Sunday June 25 it is currently 9 pm and 60 degrees Fahrenheit. I hope you enjoyed you flight. Please prepare for landing."  
  
Erika lifted up her window cover and looked out to see small lights below. It was dark but what she could see she though was wonderful. As for what she couldn't...she couldn't wait to let her eyes look upon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek Myths...  
  
Gwen-Underhill- thanks I am glad to hear it  
  
Arleen- Yeah I just started writing the plot and it is soooo much fun I am so happy with the story—as for the grammar I wouldn't mind sending you the story beforehand tehe I'll send ya the next chappie soon  
  
Kaylee- welcome lol  
  
Libby- mythology is so much fun to write and I hope you enjoy this chapter that starts the-0.0 wait I really shouldn't tell you sorry he he just read   
  
Now on to the story!  
  
Erika slowly walked off the plane connector into the airport. Her legs wobbled uncontrollably as if she was a baby learning to walk.  
  
Trying to regain her control, Erika walked along the terminal looking for her cousin and aunt. She was about to sit herself down inn a seat when she heard a familiar voice in the distance.  
  
"Sam you didn't even tell her where to meet us?!"  
  
"Well you called and talked to them."  
  
"Yeah well I thought you would tell her Sam."  
  
Erika smiled and got up and turned around to see her aunt and her two cousins standing behind her looking the other way.  
  
"Erm...?"  
  
"What?" asked her aunt turning around with a look of confusion. Her expression changed rapidly as she stepped over to see Erika and she stepped over to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Erika! How are you? Was the flight okay?" her aunt asked happily.  
  
"I'm doing great but my legs are a bit weak from sitting on the plane so long," Erika replied giving her a small smile.  
  
"I'm so happy you are here. I haven't seen you since...well since we moved here actually," her aunt said looking Erika up and down, "you've gotten so tall!"  
  
"Yeah, it has been far to long since our last visit. Um...sorry but should we get my stuff?" Erika asked.  
  
"Yeah mom what are you trying to do? Scare her back to California with questions let her take a breath. She just got to Athens," one of her cousins teased.  
  
"You remember Sam and Bob?" she said pointing to the identical twins (A/N sorry I forgot to say something about that). "Sam," she said pointing to one that had spiked out hair that was slightly flecked with red. "And Bob," she added pointing to the other which had a messy mop of hair that lay upon his head.  
  
Erika examined Sam and Bob. Both looked so much different from what she could remember. Not only were they both in their late teens but also they had qualities the distinguished them so much more than when they were younger. Sam now had an earring dangling from is ear while Bob, now wore a pair of glasses. Erika stared directly into Sam's blue eyes and saw a faint trace of contacts. "Hey Erika," said Sam giving her a slight nod.  
  
"Bob, greet your cousin!" Erika's aunt said appalled. Bob looked up from his book with a look of surprise.  
  
"Sorry, good book. Hi Erika," said Bob looking up smiling.  
  
"Hey guys," Erika said giving them a grin.  
  
"Let's go get your bags," her aunt said.  
  
After getting Erika's bags they dragged Erika's bags out to a red car.  
  
"So what have you been doing since I last talked to you?" asked Sam placing her bags into the back of the car.  
  
"Got a diary and a new ska cd!" Erika said excitedly.  
  
"Which band?" Sam asked interested.  
  
"Save Ferris," Erika oozed out with happiness (a/n don't own them).  
  
"I must burn it for myself," Sam said happily.  
  
"It's crazy music!" Erika said eagerly.  
  
They drove to their house, the rest of the trip; they talked about life in Greece. Erika nervously glanced outside to try and see the Acropolis but could only see darkness. She could only hope that she would visit all the temples.  
  
They finally turned into a short driveway that ended up to an extremely large house. Erika's mouth opened in surprise. She never knew they could afford a house as brilliant as this.  
  
"Well, ready?" her aunt asked as she opened the door to her car and went to the trunk to grab Erika's baggage.  
  
Erika took hold of a bag and started her way up the walk to the house. Bob opened the door and Erik walked into the entrance.  
  
About sixty yards away, an owl hooted turning its head slightly and ruffling its gray-brown feather wings. It flew off of the small branch it sat on and soared of into the dark distance.  
  
The owl only stopped when it had found a beautiful woman in a flowing gown of pale pink. "If my eye have not forgotten your look I believe you have came back to this world as well Athena," the woman said talking to the owl.  
  
The owl quickly shook its head and morphed into a woman in an ancient gown.  
  
"Well do you think we would not return unless the Fates were correct Aphrodite?" asked the woman in the ancient gown.  
  
"What makes you think that Fates are true?" Aphrodite snapped.  
  
"You dare question the Fates?" Athena asked her voice surprised, "The Fates said the Titans would come back and rule over all that is here unless the mortal that bears the Ring of Hope would call upon the Orb of Thuspec."  
  
"I think I have found that mortal," Athena said looking back at the house Erika was residing in in the distance. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Greek Myths...  
  
Arleen-Very well, I guess I will have to just be two times as careful Thanks for telling me. (  
  
Libby- I don't think I wanted to know...so getting off your topic with the obsession of Bob (heh) I do believe you will see quite a few of the Gods and Goddesses return but you will just have to see if Artemis comes. As for the baloney quirks eyebrow the chapters are shorter sometimes because they end where they end...I don't know what else to tell you, I will probably after I finish rewrite the story with more elaboration but not post it on Fan Fiction. And as for the plot...hmmm...no comment...  
  
To my dearest Bob aka Kaylee - I'll try to update but I am really busy and am trying to work out some kinks in the story. Love you too ;)  
  
Witchyartemis- Thank you. I enjoy hearing some positive stuff. Hope you like this next chapter...  
  
(A Dream) Now on to the story... oh and don't mind my A/N's...I just got a little...bored:  
  
Erika folded up a light red hoodie and dropped it into her mahogany dresser drawer. 'Almost done', she though warily grabbing a t-shirt out of her bad and beginning to fold it.  
  
A moment later, there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in," Erika said turning around to see whom it was.  
  
Her aunt entered the room smiling sleepily. "Erika, honey, I just was walking by and I saw your light on. Dear, it's nearly one in the morning. Don't you want to sleep?"  
  
"I'm not really tired. I think it may just be the whole time zone switching thing," Erika said waving her hands in animation.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll slowly get used to Greece's time." Her aunt paused slightly frowning. "Erika, do you miss your parents at all?"  
  
"A little, I mean it's not like I want to go home or anything, I just miss hearing them and stuff."  
  
"Don't worry, you can talk to them on the phone whenever you want. (A/N awww here comes the heart felt moment ) Don't ever forget Erika, people are always there for you even when you don't feel it."  
  
"Okay, well, I guess I should go to bed..." Erika said slightly touched. (A/N hey man if you didn't feel it I guess Erika did)  
  
"Okay good night," her aunt said giving her a hug. After Erika's aunt left, Erika grabbed her pajamas and changed then she grabbed her toothbrush and walked off down the hall to go brush her teeth.  
  
Quite suddenly, Erika bumped into Sam who seemed to have been hidden in the shadows. "Oh, hi Sam, what are you doing up so late?" Erika asked remembering their conversation not to long ago on the Internet.  
  
"Oh well, I thought you would figure it out but...heh guess not. Come with me," Sam said leading her up the stairs to what Erika found to be the attic.  
  
"You wanted to know what I have been doing come look for yourself," Sam said closing the door to the attic behind Erika. Erika bit her lip as Sam guided her through complete darkness.  
  
"Okay, now watch out." Sam said as he opened the door to a balcony. The moonlight suddenly illuminated the room throwing shadows out along the boxes and a few cushioned chairs.  
  
"I've been looking at the stars," Sam said simply looking out into the sky's atmosphere.  
  
Erika looked up as well fascinated at what her cousin had been looking at every night.  
  
"See, there is Draco the Dragon," said Sam pointing up into the sky filled with little specks of light. "Draco the Dragon was thought of as one of the well-known monsters in the past. They used to even associate it with the dragon Hercules killed.  
  
Erika curled up looking at these stars. 'It's amazing how many things can be thought up around Mythology...' she thought happily closing her eyes.  
  
"I'm not surprised how you got into looking at the stars. They're so addicting." Erika commented looking over at Sam.  
  
Sam stood silent for a moment then broke the silence. "Yeah, they are so wonderful. I mean they are just there...never changing. I mean..." Sam paused then continued, "I can't believe we are seeing something that is light- years away and probably has already burned out." Sam said simply.  
  
After that, Erika and Sam remained silent. Aphrodite and Athena listened from directly below the balcony. 'Could she be the one The Fates speak of? If this is real then? Even if we notify Hades in time, it wouldn't matter, the Titans will return.' Aphrodite thought as a flash of fear ran through her eyes.  
  
Less then a half hour later, Erika bid Sam goodnight and went to go brush her teeth. Erika then went back to her room and crawled into bed. She quickly fell asleep...dreaming...  
  
(Erika was walking along the trail in the woods when she saw a cave. She slowly went into the cave. Surprisingly there seemed to be a distant light. Yet dim, it brought off enough light to illuminate the cave. However strange it seemed to Erika, she continues to walk. The cave seemed to be going down on a slant however deep, she didn't know though. The light however, seemed to be getting stronger. Then as she turned a corner she saw it. She gasped. 'What is this thing' she thought?)  
  
A loud sound of her balcony door being closed by the wind woke Erika. She slowly rolled out of bed...actually fell onto the wooden floor. She slowly rose; feeling like it was impossible to stand on her own two feet.  
  
Half acknowledging she was in Greece, Erika peeked outside seeing the sun already halfway up in the sky. Erika groaned. She was still so tired. She closed the balcony windows off with the dark curtains on the door.  
  
She crawled back into bed throwing the covers over her head. Not more then a minute later however, she threw the blankets off realizing she couldn't breathe under the thick comforter. Finally, she got out of bed and got dressed. She pulled on a t-shirt and some jeans. About a half an hour later (A/N I love those half hour intervals ;) ), she walked down the stairs to the main entrance of the house glancing around the place she would be living in the next two months.  
  
A moment later, Bob entered through a door behind her. Erika squeaked in surprise.  
  
"Afternoon Erika," Bob said pleasantly.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Want to grab a bite? I have some stuff I wanted to show you afterwards." Bob said.  
  
"You and Sam are too alike," Erika said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, but we can be really different too," Bob muttered darkly.  
  
"Mmmm...." Erika mumbled slightly as she walked into the kitchen with Bob. There were pots hanging on a rack near the sink and the sink was spotlessly clean.  
  
Erika's stomach rumbled. "Hungry eh? How about a sandwich, I am making one for myself." "PB and J?" Erika asked hopefully.  
  
"What else?" Bob replied grinning holding up the Peanut Butter jar.  
  
Bob sat down with Erika and started eating they sandwiches.  
  
"So can I show you that thing I was telling you about now?" asked Bob as Erika finished off her sandwich.  
  
"Sure...what is it?"  
  
"Our library, come on." Said Bob getting up.  
  
"You have a library??" Erika asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I think you will really like the books, most of the we got from donations before we moved."  
  
"Welcome to the library Erika," Bob said opening the door.  
  
"Oh, my," Erika said surprised.  
  
The room was full of books. There was even a second level for books. "This room is my home, the place where I spend my time. I have come to learn that without reading we have no hopes or dreams or hopes for our future. Even fantasy books give up hope for something new. Without reading, we would know nothing of our precedents besides through conversation, and even the words get twisted to our liking. Losing a book's knowledge would almost be like going back to the Stone Age." Bob said look at all the books.  
  
"Are the books categorized?" Erika asked.  
  
"Yeah over there on that piece of paper. It tells you where all the types of books are. Er... I am reading up on something in my room so I'll see you later." Bob said leaving.  
  
"Yeah, bye, "Erika said still looking at all the books.  
  
Erika walked along an aisle of books running a finger along the spines of some of the books. Finally, she walked over to the paper and looked up Greek Mythology. She looked up and walked over to a case of books next to the stairs that must have been Greek Mythology. There, she saw "The Iliad". She pulled out the book but it slid out of her fingers. "Dang it" she muttered.  
  
She kneeled down to get the book but then she saw her ring. It had started to almost...flash with light. "Um...?" Erika said just before the floor below her disappeared below her and she fell deep into the darkness of Hades.  
  
How'd you like it? Sorry if my editing is really bad I am in a terrible rush. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Greek Myths...

Witchyartemis- Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I just hope I can get through it all. 

Emerald Eyed Cutie- lol, sorry it took so long I have not only been neglecting the story but also having a writer's block when I try to write it.... it's okay if I rock your sox...I mean my sisters says that all the time

Bob, Mike, Kevin and Chris- yes, sooo tired...love you too ;)

Queety: Er...thanks

Sorry this story took soooo long to update...but oh man the chapte r after this...well....it's crazy. Craziness comes with procrastination and many donuts for me.... . ... . Special thanks to Princess Amara of Conte.

On to the Story:

Erika slowly woke on the cold ground incoherently mumbling words. She turned over feeling her sore joints move with each twist. Slowly, as if in fear of where she may be, she opened her eyes to see if what she thought she had dreamt hadn't really happened. Scanning a cloud of darkness above her, she realized she wasn't in her aunt's house. Heaving her self up, she stood up to see she was in what looked like a jail cell. Legs wobbling, she walked over to one side of the cell that seemed to be the opening. The dark black bars at the entrance however stopped her from going any further.

'Where am I?' she thought as she looked on into shadowed darkness. There was one light just off to the side of her cell revealing a hallway. Suddenly she heard voices coming towards her. With a sudden realization of not feeling welcome here she backed up wondering what would happen to her. Had she already been found? 'I must have...this must be some kind of area they keep you. Maybe I can call my aunt or something....'

The voices continued to echo down the hall coming closer. They were in a different language...she knew it. This must be some kind of place for mole people. She continued to make up an interesting story of where she was as the voices came closer. Finally two figures appeared in front of her cell and her idea of mole people came to rest...slightly.

The entrance opened...some how and a man dressed in robes of a deep black that seemed darker than night glided gracefully into the small room. As he walked over further toward her, he seemed beyond normal, his robes moved in a swirl of black giving her the thought of something like an unmoving tornado.

Erika remained silent studying him. Who was he?

Breaking the broad silence, as each one looked upon each other, the man spoke. His speech was fluent and wonderful yet she could not understand a word of it. Erika stared blankly at him lost at a point of no return.

He did not give in to the silence and he continued to talk the unknown the language to her. He stared at her with eyes that penetrated her insides and made her feel confused and lost. She even felt scared as if he could read her mind. Then she started thinking a little clearer. Things were getting easier to understand. Maybe he didn't know how to speak English. She started processing other things as well. Then she started to speak.

"I-I don't understand," she murmured slowly bringing her hand to her mouth realizing she did in fact speak and maybe this wasn't some really strange dream. She had feeling. The feeling of the cold ground that she had laid on before set into her memory as real. The slight eerie cold feeling she got from this man was not physical but was a feeling so strong it must be real.

The man stared at her hand, surprise on his face. He pointed at her hand a face of disbelief and confusion with her. He without speech made her follow him. Erika still trying to figure out was going on was brought through past objects that felt oddly familiar to her. They passed a giant dog with three heads that was looking straight at her with hunger to kill. She started to wonder...was this place...Hades?

Somehow, Erika found herself back in the library where she had first been. The man was still with her though, staring at her intently. She backed away from him. She knew maybe if she ran or maybe even screamed someone could help her.... then a sound of wood being detached from it's original space told her that there was a door opening. It was Bob.

"Ah yes Erika...who is this?" Bob said looking over to the man.

"I un...eh...te ke me ...di....dogs..." Erika said pointing at the floor, the man, and then making large gestures to a large invisible object.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Bob said to the man.

The man looked at him and looked as if he was angry but said something in the strange language Erika knew nothing about. Bob looked at him then at Erika.

"Erika, have you brought in a man from the city?" Bob asked. Before Erika could answer Bob started talking in the same language. Erika soon realized this language must be Greek.

The other man continued to talk. The quiet suddenly he started speaking in plain English. "Mortal, do not speak in that tone with me. My process of thought only regards this lady."

"She's my cousin!" Bob said defensively moving towards Erika in some form of protection.

"This girl has the Ring of Hope and it is my job as Hades of Tartarus to take care of this business.

Erika stood numb and scared. What was she supposed to do? Before she could react to any of this Hades had turned Bob into a book. The book feel onto the floor closed shut. Erika screamed. Hades covered her mouth. Erika then fainted.

Ugh this is as far as I can get now. I am terribly sorry. I really need to work on my skills. I hope this is okay for now...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Greek myths.

Galasriniel: Oh dear, I'm a bit late with the update. I have been having difficulty getting back into the swing of things but I think I got it covered now. I'm really sorry I didn't post sooner.

shastalily: I hope you do…looks hopeful

squirtcakes: Yes! high fives I woke up out of my boring slumber! I am pumped! Thanks much for the review!!

Terribly sorry for the… 2000 year wait everyone. And onto the story we go…

Erika woke up what felt like only a moment later. Wind suddenly whipped against her face with a firm enough strength for her eyes to open widely as she stood up in what looked like a…chariot? She quickly looked to her left to see a man next to her. "Is it 2005 (A/N ah, I must say I do suck at life considering it should have been 2004)?" The man asked Erika.

"Yes." Erika shouted.

"Then you are indeed, the one the Fates described to me as the one that would keep the gods at peace and stop the Titans from ruling over us all," the man stated.

"Who are you?" Erika shouted over the strong winds that chariot brought forth as they rode.

"I am Hades."

Erika looked out at the land. "Where are we?" This was nowhere near Athens. The land was not full of forest and was fairly deserted.

"We are not far from Athens. I must find my the court." Hades said. Something caught his eye however that made him stop his chariot. A moment later Athena appeared from the sky.

"Hades, you have brought her. Have you heard? I sent Hermes to find you. He returned with the news that the Titans have escaped. They broke past the extra defense you had lain down," Athena said, "We must find the other members of our court and call a meeting."

"Uhm, excuse me but, why am I here?" Erika asked.

"As I have said, you are the key to the world finding peace and setting the Titans back to Tartarus." Hades said.

"It is _not _that easily done however. It calls upon the Orb of Thuspec to become one with human that is wears the Ring of Hope. The difficulty of this whole affair is the Orb of Thuspec cannot be found. You are the mortal that hold the ring but we are missing a link." Athena explained. Erika nodded. She would be part of this world saving experience. This sounded like something odd and unreal (A/N I'm too obvious -.- I think I got some things up my sleeves though).

Erika watched Athena and Hades as they talked. Athena's eyes were large and round. They had a sharp look to them as they stared directly into Hades eyes—they glanced at Erika. A look that had the feeling of someone looking into her soul as Hades eyes had seemed to do.

"We must look for the others. Perhaps Zeus would be found in the city. He always liked the liveliness of mortals." Hades commented.

"Then we shall go." Athena said standing in the chariot with them.

Okay, guys this is a very short chapter but I haven't gotten very far with the planning since I just got back onto the planning of this. I know this kinda is bad right now but gimme some time to smooth some things out. I just wanted to get a post out with the latest chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
